The Last Victory
by VintageLark
Summary: Set after ACIT. Ratchet and Clank travel across the galaxy in an attempt to find the Lombaxes, but what about the forces that rise up against them? and with so many questions left unanswered, Will Ratchet finally find where he belongs?
1. A Cause for Concern

**A/N**: This story takes Place after Ratchet & Clank: a Crack in Time. Ratchet and Clank travel across the galaxy in an attempt to find the Lombaxes, but what about the forces that decide to rise up against them? Will they find out what has become of the mysterious explorer Max Apogee? there are so many questions left unanswered...but probably the biggest of them all is - will Ratchet ever find his family?

Now, I don't know the difference from my Borg to my Blargian. Meaning I know some of the terminology of the R&C world, but my knowledge is not extensive. So forgive me for any mistakes on that ground. I also accept constructive criticism and if you have any proposals for the story, do not hesitate to put your ideas forward.

Righto, on with the story!

Ratchet & Clank: The Last Victory

Rating: K+ / Rating may change

Pairing: Ratchet & Angela Cross

- Before I forget - Ratchet and his robotic friend belong to Insomniac Games. I don't own anything. If I did, Angela Cross wouldn't be where she is now.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1.<span> - A Cause for Concern

Enemies no longer in range. Disabling shields and emergency controls.

"That was...a close call."

Clank looked across at his companion. The Lombax had no witty comebacks, or even said anything to try to humor the situation. How could he?

Just yesterday, Alister Azimuth was telling him he would see all the Lombaxes again. How they would all be a family. Now...now Azimuth was dead. Ratchet took a deep breath and blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Ratchet, do you remember me saying to you that I will not leave you until you have found a family of your own? I will not abandon you." Ratchet turned to look at his small robotic friend.

"Thanks, Clank" he said.

It wasn't like he was alone - he had Clank! - for a while. But what then? When his friend would go back to his own family, what then would he do? Ratchet hated to admit it, but sometimes, he felt lonely. He had always wondered what it would be like to talk to someone who was just like himself. He remembered how he felt when Azimuth was telling him about his father, how they both used to race against one another in the great canyons. It was like a glimpse into the world of what had been...what should still be. Ratchet reached into his pocket and drew out the locket that showed his father and the General. Suddenly, disposing of Tachyon seemed even more justified, for at least the cause of all this was never to return again.

"Hey do you think they've figured out a way to stop those reruns of Al's Bot Wars yet?" Ratchet asked, punching in the coordinates for planet Kerwan.

"Oh I do hope so, I'm missing out on episodes of Robochef!"

Ratchet laughed "well if I'm honest I'd rather watch Robochef than Bot Wars any day...just don't tell Al I said that." Ratchet added, switching on the radio.

"Wait Ratchet, turn the radio volume up" Ratchet turned the volume up and the voice of Kip Darling filled the spacecraft.

"Yes, the famous explorer Max Apogee - who had been missing for several years - has now been found alive and well, we can confirm. According to reports a sighting was made of Mr Apogee-" "well Kip, he's not exactly 'well' since he's being kept in prison" came the voice of Kips co-anchor, Pepper. "I applaud your observation dear Pepper but that information was _supposed_ to be _classified_." Came Kips despairing voice. "Also...questions have been raised as to the whereabouts of Lombax rebel Angela Cross, as there had been no sighting of the elusive Lombax with the explorer. Kip Darling and Pepper Fairbanks, reporting for Polaris Space Radio. "

Both Ratchet and Clank just sat in silence for a moments, trying to process what they had just heard. Ratchet spoke first.

"Man, Talywn's gonna flip."

Clank began to press various keys on the ships panel. "Ratchet we must inform Talywn about the location of her father, we must also exercise caution, it is clear from the radio broadcast that information about Max Apogee is being kept from the public." Ratchet thought for a moment.

"how long do you think?-"

"I couldn't say Ratchet, it is all very strange. Just as the disappearance of Miss Cross." Ratchet's stomach lurched as Angela's name was mentioned for the second time. He hadn't noticed Clank was now talking to Talwyn.

"Well...he is alive miss Apogee, if anything we can see this as a positive."

"Positive?! positve?! how can any of this be taken as positive!" Talywn shouted, her fists were balled at her sides and in the background watching, were a couple of very scared looking robots. "I mean, for all we know, he could all ready be d-d..." but at the realization of the meaning of the word Talywn was made almost incapable of speaking, tears formed in her eyes and she slowly fell to the floor weeping.

Ratchet found his voice at last."Talywn don't you worry about your father, he's going to come back to you unharmed as long as I have anything to say about it."

Talywn wiped a tear from her cheek. "I'm coming with you too Ratchet." she declared.

At first Ratchet was going to decide against it, but Talywn knew more about the areas of the Polaris Galaxy and it could help them get there quicker.

"Well, okay. Meet us..." Ratchet then realized they had no idea where Max Apogee was being held. "umm..."

"Planet Jasindu" said Clank "I traced the radio broadcast to that planet, I propose we should start looking there."

"Alright Clank!" Ratchet said impressed."Okay, Talwyn I'll have those co ordinates transferred to you and we'll both meet at Kerchu City on Jasindu. Be careful."

"Got it, roger that."


	2. Old friends, New Problems

Chapter 2. - Old Friends, New Problems

* * *

><p><em>- an entry from Max Apogee's Journal.<em>

_I had not set foot on Planet Grelbin before - on a side note, those who imagine a planet of lush green paradise will be sorely disappointed - the planet was desolate; covered with snow and ice at least knee-deep._  
><em>The planet is crawling with YETI, large snow beasts that appear to live underground and large leviathan creatures. (Avoid the ice wastes if you can, stick to the main path!) For those even more adventurous than I - or foolish - moon stones can be found by trekking these wastes.<em>  
><em>My main objective was to meet with my one time associate, a Lombax named Angela Cross. (You can only imagine the shock and excitement I felt when I ran into her about a year ago at the academy. She had not heard of me, but that was to be expected. For I knew more about her than she probably knew herself). When I left the academy a few weeks later, I realised she would be in danger. Emperor Tachyon's influence was spreading at an alarming rate and I knew he would come for her. As one of the two last Lombaxes in the universe (I have theorized that only two - Miss Cross and General Alister Azimuth - remain in this dimension) Tachyon would ensure she was killed. I could not let that happen.<em>

**3 Years Earlier**

A large man in an overcoat gazed upon the blazing sun and sighed. It had been so long since he had ventured outside...it was far too dangerous, what with Emperor Tachyon forces now controlling most of the Polaris Galaxy.

The man gathered up various containers in various shapes and sizes and began to load them onto a ship, particularly taking great care with one which was probably the oddest shape of them all. He glanced momentarily up and down the narrow street, it was Important that he was not to be seen.

The Kerchu had been good to him and promised security, only if he allowed them guard what he now realised was an obsession. He was a scientist, yet he did not create this masterpiece. He wish he had. But no, this masterpiece of technology was created by the inventors with the most advanced technology that any other scientist of any race could only dream of.

But there had been a downfall.

It was not that long ago that a whole race was wiped out right in front of our eyes, by mere cragmites. But Tachyon did not destroy the Lombaxes. You see, Lombaxes are far more clever and stubborn in that way. If needed they will use a device that will cheat death itself.

And now, only a few remain behind.

Max Apogee clambered onto a snow-covered ledge, his boots covered by a thick layer of snow and his face numb from the icy wind. He prayed Angela was still here, and that she had not been taken.  
>There was a change in the wind, then all was quiet. He had the distinct feeling that he was not alone and that he was being watched.<br>Suddenly a pair of fiery red eyes blinked at him through the flurries of snow.  
>Max reached for his pistol, but within seconds he saw the creature to whom the fiery red eyes belonged to before him. A YETI, at least twice the size of himself.<br>Max gave a yelp of surprise and prepared to shield himself from the creatures attack.  
>But the creature did not advance. A flash of blue light and the beast fell forward - its form limp and lifeless.<br>"Max!"  
>A female voice rang clear from somewhere below.<br>"Miss Cross, I hope I find you well." He called to her.  
>"Max w-what-"<br>The pretty young Lombax gazed at him with surprise and utter bewilderment, more than once appearing as though she were going to say something but each time she seemed to think better of it.  
>"I trust you know who I am, if you do not, the whole situation I think will become far more complicated to explain." Max said, heaving himself off from the ledge to reach her level, although he was at least a foot taller than the young Lombax.<br>"I know who you are." She said quietly.  
>"Then you know Miss Cross, that you are in grave danger."<br>There was silence between them save for the soft whistling of the wind.  
>"As long as you stay here, you are in danger of being captured by Tachyon's forces." He continued, watching her intently.<p>

But Angela was no longer looking at him, her gaze had fallen to the floor. "I've lived here for so long..." she whispered.  
>"Then what reason possesses you to stay here?" he pressed her.<br>Angela's eyes met his and a fleeting look passed through them he couldn't quite place.  
>"Where will we go?" She asked suddenly.<br>Max smiled. "First, we must visit an old friend of mine, goes by the name Alister Azimuth. I have several things to discuss." He motioned her to walk with him. "I am of course... a man of my word Miss Cross. That being said, I cannot promise you a way in which you will truly be happy. I can only find a way to send you home."

"This Alister , who is he?" Angela asked, putting the last of her gadgets into storage crates on the ship.  
>"He's a Lombax... a general who had suffered a great misfortune." He glanced over and noticed Angela starting to shiver slightly. He remembered reading that Lombaxes were not too fond of the cold weather.<br>"Come Miss Cross...before we both freeze to death. We shall have plenty of time to talk along the way."  
>Both Max and Angela boarded the ship, where inside the spacecraft were several compartments - including two bedrooms and an armory. Max placed himself at the front of the ship, where the main control panel was located and set the course for Torren IV.<p>

Angela reappeared a short time later, shaking dust from her long furry ears.  
>"Max, why is it exactly that you find it necessary to store bags upon bags of sand?" Max turned to look at her and gave a short laugh.<br>"It's not sand. Oh don't worry." He added at the incredulous look on Angela's face."Just one of my failed experiments."  
>Angela allowed herself to sit in one of the passenger seats. She had been pondering quite a few questions ever since she had come into contact with the strange explorer.<p>

"Max, Why did you leave the academy?"She noticed he was caught a little off guard at her question. He cleared his throat. "I needed the time off to research. Now I believe I have all I need to retrieve my artifact."Max secretly hoped he had satisfied her curiosity and was saved from explaining further when it was announced they had just crossed the barrier heading into the Polaris Galaxy.  
>Attention! time abnormalities detected on Torren IV. Proceed with caution. Max's brow furrowed for a moment, but he began to make the necessary preparations to land nonetheless.<br>Angela got dressed in one of the bedroom compartments, choosing her favourite piece of apparel, she began to think back to what Max had told her. She played it over and over in her mind. Azimuth was a Lombax who had suffered...he was a Lombax...just like her...like herself and Ratchet.  
>"Miss Cross are you ready? We've landed." Max called.<br>"Coming!" She replied, her voice noticeably shaky.

The air was warm and the ground so dry that thick clouds of dust brushed against the surface and swirled around their feet. Max not being so used to these temperatures began to perspire profusely. He stood for a moment, holding up the hand drawn map he had devised."Miss Cross..." he swayed slightly as he tried very hard to concentrate on which direction they should be taking.  
>Angela was at his side immediately. The heat seemingly not effecting her. She surveyed the map, tracing her hand over the names of places and the lines of the buildings.<br>"Vulgrims Pass..." Angela took in their surroundings, the high jagged rocks were all but familiar and she supposed Vulgrims Pass could even be a crack in these walls of rock.  
>She began to make her way over to examine one when she froze. Someone was there watching them.<br>Max noticed her sudden change of demeanor and looked wildly around. But Angela was quick to spot him.  
>A figure jumped from above them, his weapon was raised and he drew aim directly at Angela.<br>"Hold on a second Alister! Do you not recognize me?" Apogee shouted.  
>"I do, Max" Alister Azimuth replied, though his eyes never left Angela - whose weapon was also raised.<br>"This is Miss Angela Cross, Alister."  
>The elder Lombax smirked.<br>"Hmm...well perhaps abit more quicker on drawing your weapon next time, Miss Angela Cross."  
>Angela raised an eyebrow.<br>"C'mon, I'm sure you have lots to talk about." Azimuth said, looking over and acknowledging Max for the first time.  
>They followed the rest of the path until they came to a clearing. Built up amongst the rocks was where Azimuth lived and further down, a narrow pathway between the walls of rock was what was known as Vulgrims Pass.<br>Azimuth lead them inside, where various maps and plans, books and old photographs lay scattered across nearly every surface. Angela caught sight of one particular photograph, placed just above a large desk, covered with drawings and symbols she did not understand.  
>"That is Kaden."<br>Angela jumped, sending objects flying everywhere.  
>"Did Kaden manage to escape?" Apogee asked, also looking at the image of the two Lombaxes.<br>Angela noticed a flicker of pain cross the elder Lombax's face.  
>"Kaden was a member of the Praetorian guard. He was also my best friend." Azimuth's voice was strained, it was obvious he had not spoken to anyone about what had happened.<br>"We were like brothers...Kaden and I...infact we decided to train together, so we could become Praetorian guards, which were the most highly ranked of Lombax warriors."  
>The room had fallen silent, intent on hearing what more the General had to say.<br>"Kaden had a wife, named Aaida. Who was very beautiful...gracious...kind...actually, you remind me of her abit." He added, looking at Angela and smiling faintly.  
>"And they...what happened to them?" She asked.<br>There was a long pause.  
>"The day it happened...I-I never saw them again...I remember him going back for some reason...to the court...I think his wife may have been there...trapped inside."<br>Azimuth cleared his throat, fingering the pieces of thin paper held in his gloved hands.  
>"Could it be possible he sensed she was in danger, in more of a way that he could actually feel her emotions?" Max asked.<br>Azimuth considered it for a moment.  
>"Perhaps."<br>Max suddenly became very interested.  
>"I've read up on the subject, it's very fascinating. Usually the bond between Lombaxes happens over time and is built upon the feelings shared between one another."<br>"Most of us never get that close" Azimuth laughed bitterly.  
>Max grew desperately sorry for the elder Lombax. Perhaps this technology could help erase everything and put everything right again, he thought.<p>

Later when Angela had been shown the spare room in which she would sleeping, Azimuth approached Max - who was scanning through his notes.  
>"Where did she come from?"<br>Max peered at him from over the pieces of paper he was holding.  
>"Who?"<br>"The girl, Max."  
>He sensed the bitterness in the Lombaxes voice.<br>"I met her at an academy for science. I do not see how-"  
>"Don't you realize? A Lombax who does not look upon me with shame, who does not know what happened on that godforsaken day - a Lombax who does not even know of the Lombax secret no doubt!" The old General sighed, sitting with his head in his hands.<br>"You cannot think she is a spy?" Max said incredulously.  
>"Why not" he murmured, examining a gloved hand.<br>"Maybe you should talk to her and explain what happened that day...you two are perhaps the last Lombaxes in this universe."  
>"Yes...yes we most probably are the last Lombaxes in this universe...but not for long." Azimuth replied, slowly turning to look upon the diagram which showed the concept of the dimensionator.<p>

**A/N :** Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed this story so far, you have no idea how happy it makes me to know some people actually like my writing! I felt compelled to write this story because for one, we need Angela back! she was a great character. From the next chapter onwards things will really start to get going so please bear with me! xx


	3. The Truth About Alister Azimuth

Chapter 3. - The Truth About Alister Azimuth

The sun continued to beat down upon the dry and desolate surface of Torren IV, forcing Max Apogee to work within the dark cool confinements of Azimuth's compound. The vast plains were as deserted as always in such conditions, save for a young Lombax, whose hair fell over her face as she worked.  
>Angela Cross flicked her ponytail back over her shoulder and straightened up, clapping the dust from her hands. The project Max had assigned her was, quite frankly, perplexing. Never had she encountered a device so complicated, one which required such a high level of critical attention to detail and what is more, trying to make sense of the foreign hand written notes that had accompanied said frustrating artifact. It was not a form of Blargian and yet when she had attempted to read the ludicrously scrawled pieces of paper, she was overcome with a strange sense of nostalgia. Angela however had asked no questions about the matter and in return the elusive scientist had mostly kept to himself. She supposed this Alister Azimuth had something to do with it, yet even he seemed to be purposefully avoiding her at any given chance.<p>

According to the blueprint, she had to find substances that could be mixed to create a solving agent. Angela looked at her surroundings for a moment, taking in the large red rocked canyons and the sparse varieties of plant that grew from parched expanses of mud and rock. It was definitely a far cry from the place she had once called home. She continued to scan the area, searching for any object of use to her, until her she caught sight of a glint of silver. She hesitated, then took a few tentative steps to where the glimmering silver lay. Only when Angela drew nearer did she realize what it was.  
>A hoverboard.<br>Taking the hoverboard in her hands, she felt the familiar chill of the metal beneath her gloves. What harm was there in giving it a little test run? With one foot placed on the board she kicked the engine into life; revelling in how suddenly she felt a lot lighter, a lot more daring and carefree as she sped off through the canyons and caves, the feeling of the wind whipping through her hair and caressing her cheeks sending a new wave of adrenaline through her. Faster and faster she dodged and ducked, weaving through a large group of jagged rocks and skimming the cliff face with ease. So much was she caught up in the moment, she failed to notice the figure crossing swiftly in front of her.  
>Angela gave a shout of surprise and swerved, losing her balance in the process. The board overturned and she was thrown forward upon the hot mudcaked floor.<br>Coughing a little as the dust settled around her, she glared at the hovering figure above.  
>"Are you alright?" a voice asked, though it held no apparent note of concern.<br>Angela growled, gritting her teeth together.  
>"Yes, yes I'm fine."<br>Azimuth skillfully lept to the floor.  
>"I thought you were with the explorer..." He said, helping Angela to her feet.<br>"I decided to get some fresh air."  
>Azimuth studied her face warily, as though trying to decipher whether she were telling the truth.<br>"I am not your enemy."  
>"Then give me a reason to believe otherwise and perhaps then I will believe you." Angela replied hotly.<br>Both Lombaxes scowled at the other, neither breaking eye contact with the other until the General relented, sighing deeply.  
>"Listen... I haven't been very fair to you. I have judged you simply on who you are and who you choose to affiliate with. I just never thought I would see - " He stopped abruptly, sensing her curious gaze.<br>"See what, exactly?" she pressed.  
>"Nothing." he replied quietly, his cold demeanor suddenly returning as he focused determinately upon the barren sky. The sun had long since fell below the horizon, bathing them in a soft golden hue. In the distance, the soft metallic sound of junk collated by the Vullards rang like bells throughout the Monoloth fields. It was a long time before either of them spoke, Azimuth continuing to look out toward the skyline and Angela admiring the scratched surface of the hoverboard. When Azimuth next spoke his tone was noticeably softer.<br>"You know, it wasn't always like this for our kind... Lombaxes are natural-born leaders. We are fearless yet we have our weaknesses... namely our dash of recklessness..." He chose this moment to pause pointedly, and Angela had to suppress the urge to object that her recklessness was in fact by his doing. "...can both aid and break us." Finally he turned to face her, the suns rays casting stark shadows upon his face and for the first time, the General's true age was reflected in the weariness of his eyes and the fine lines around his jaw. "And you have to understand, Miss Cross, that some who are in a position of power lose sight of what is really important to them, they can no longer distinguish between what is right or wrong... blinded by their lust for power, the very notion for ceasing control consumes them."

Angela quietly pondered the meaning behind the Generals words, what he had alluded to suddenly making her feel very uneasy. The Lombaxes had not simply disappeared, nor had they been simply 'wiped out' - that much she had always suspected. But something much more terrible and more sinister had eventually contributed to their demise, and that was far worse than she could have imagined.

Azimuth realised he'd already said too much, and tried to change the subject. "You know, I think I remember owning a hoverboard not too different to this one." he mused.

At his words Angela quickly looked up to see the General turning the discarded hoverboard over in his hands.

"Speaking of which..."  
>He examined the nicks and scuff marks on the boards surface with a look of barely disguised contempt.<br>"Who taught you to hoverboard like that?" he asked.  
>Angela paused for a moment, as the memories of Ratchet challenging her to hoverboard races through the great canyons on Planet Tabora came flooding back. She herself had never been one for hoverboarding, though Ratchet assured her she had the knack for it. They would try racing against one another to see who was the faster and more adept rider, and Angela had even beaten him once, much to the dismay of the rather smug young Lombax.<br>She found herself smiling fondly at the memory.  
>"A friend... a very good friend."<p>

"Well, you ride pretty decently." said Azimuth, who had been observing her expression with some amusement.

"I was until _you_ interrupted." she retorted, albeit affronted by his suddenly humorous tone.

"Perhaps I could be persuaded to give you some pointers, you know, so you don't break anything next time." Azimuth remarked complacently.

Angela laughed. "No thank you, Mr Aziumuth. I can ride a hoverboard just fine." she said, crossing her arms.

"Why do I have the feeling that it would be difficult to change your mind about anything?" the general replied in sudden dry amusement. He couldn't believe it. He was actually bantering with her.  
>She laughed again and said sheepishly: "It's one of my worst faults, I'm afraid. Stubbornness and I go together like sun and earth. Can't have one without the other."<p>

Azimuth looked into her bright azure eyes and nodded slightly, trying to ignore the biting stings of guilt that consumed him. General - the guardian - was the name he gave to himself, when he tried to pretend that his old self no longer existed. But his old self was always there. The reckless praetorian guard always remained, beneath the surface, even though he tried his hardest to forget. Even now when he assured Angela all was well, in his mind he knew.

There would be no peace for him.

* * *

><p>Max Apogee reclined back in his chair, admiring his work.<br>The initial designing of the product was perfect, but something was wrong. It nagged him to no end and yet, he couldn't quite place his finger on what it was. The scientist began to rearrange the notes on his desk, when his hand brushed against an old familiar photograph, the photograph being that of his young daughter, Talwyn. It had been a long time in which father and daughter had last seen each other. Talywn was a good child, fiercely independent and very outspoken. He often wondered if she wore the same persona now as she had back then.

Presently, he heard the sound of the automatic doors opening and closing with a soft thud. Max needn't have turned round. He knew who it was and why they had came to speak with him. He had been expecting this.

"Vapidia!?" Azimuth all but shouted, whilst the explorer simply chose to sit back and listen to the Lombax's rant.  
>"Vapidia Max?! Why in Quark's name would you go there?"<p>

"I see you have been talking with Miss Cross. I wondered when you would rise above your general stubbornness, Alister." He replied calmly.

"Don't change the subject." Azimuth said sharply. "You know as well as I what lies on Planet Vapidia… most likely overrun by Valkyries now of course."

"In order to send Miss Cross home, we must acquire some rather niche technology... technology that can only be found by those who already know where it is." Max said slowly, clasping his hands behind his back.

"And you know where it is? This technology is on planet Vapidia?" Azimuth asked.

Max hesitated. "Well no...but I have an idea of how to find it." He added, as Azimuth made a face of disapproval.

"Good job I wiped IRIS' memory banks, it will be harder for Tachyon and his forces to follow us, and he will not have the advantage of knowing where the Dimensionator lies before it is too late." Max remarked thoughtfully, a proud grin on his face.

The general said nothing, his jaw working furiously as he seemed to mull over all the connotations that travelling to the now devastated planet would bring.

Outside, Angela had finished her work for the day, and was preparing to make her daily security checks before retiring for the night. She stopped, frowning when she caught the end of the general's aggressive tone.

"I just don't understand it Max, you arrive here with this girl..."  
>"Miss Cross is from the scientific academy and I assure you she poses no threat and as a matter of fact, it was by her choice that she joined me in this scientific expedition."<br>"Scientific expedition? Is that what you're calling it now?"  
>"I don't like the tone your using with me, Alister."<br>"Am I not owed an explanation as to why you chose to suddenly appear here after all these years? Something has to have gone off in that head of yours, or you wouldn't have come."  
>"Times are changing," she heard Max say. "The galaxy is suffering beneath the immense hold Tachyon now has over them and it is growing ever stronger. His hatred for the Lombaxes still burns strong even after all of these years... and I just don't want to see it happen again Alister... not to another race." Angela's heart thundered against her chest. She didn't quite know how much longer she could listen to this.<br>There was silence in the room now, and she briefly wondered if they knew she were there listening. However there came the unmistakable sound of someone pacing upon and down the room, and Angela breathed a small sigh of relief.

"That is why I must succeed in fixing the Dimensionator's flaws; creating an object that can warp the fabric of time is invaluable for the development of the galaxy." Max continued.

"You don't have to explain anything to me, you made your reasons very clear when you forced Angela into this. I know you Max, perhaps better than anyone. You are a brilliant mind, yet you allow this to cloud your better judgement. If only your wife –"

"Don't!" Max cried, suddenly his voice too was rising in anger.

"Then stop this silly charade, before Angela is found!"

The explorer said nothing, though Angela could tell that he had now stopped his pacing.

"Is your life's achievements more important than the life of a friend?!" Azimuth continued angrily.

"I'm warning you Alister!" Max remarked sharply.

"You and your insufferable egotism!" The general muttered and, to Angela's horror, strode over to the metal doors from where she had hastily concealed herself. Azimuth noticed her immediately and he visibly froze, his face betraying his sudden uneasiness. Max, unfortunately in the midst of his ill feelings towards the General, didn't notice.

"Well let us not forget Alister, Tachyon had a bit of help retrieving that Dimensionator from the bowels of Rykan V now didn't he? So whose fault is it really, that the demise of a race thought to have been so strong and superior ultimately fell, while their proud General would live out the remainder of his life alone, feeling sorry for himself!?"

There was a deathly silence at his words and for what seemed like an eternity, no one said a word. Silence permeated the air like a knife.  
>Angela took a step back in shock, not quite comprehending what the Markazian was trying to tell her.<p>

"What does he mean, Alister?"

It was the first time she had used his first name, and it buried the hilt of the dagger further and further until the pain and the guilt became almost unbearable. Her reassuring smile was too much for him, especially now that he had only just gained her trust.

"Because I-I was there, I witnessed it happen." he said quietly.

"You were there? then you _must_ know where the Lombaxes went." she added, her voice brightening slightly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He tried to remain calm, willing his voice not to break. "Because it was me who lead Tachyon to the center of advanced Lombax research. It was me who gave him access to all of our technology and of our plans... and it was by my actions that our kind were forced to flee this dimension."

She simply stared at him, her mind refusing to believe what she'd just heard. "No," she said at last. "No, that's not true…"

"That is why I grew suspicious when I had heard that another Lombax existed." He continued. "I truly never thought I would see one of my kind ever again."

Angela looked hopelessly between the two, but when neither could provide a word of comfort her eyes came to rest instead on the various maps and drawings on Max's desk, in the midst of them an old photograph of a young woman...

"Get out."  
>Angela ears pricked at the sharp tone in the General's voice.<br>"What?"

"I asked you to leave." His voice was cold, almost devoid of emotion. "Both of you."

"But-"

"If my fate is to be decided by Tachyon so be it... I hope he knows I won't be going down without a fight." He added bitterly.

Max was the first to move, gathering his equipment and placing them in a large case. Angela couldn't help but notice he was purposely avoiding eye contact with both her and Azimuth.

"Miss Cross." He said curtly.

Angela nodded slightly in response, feeling quite numb from her mixed range of emotions.

They could hear the unmistakable sound of a space craft's engine revving into life and Angela was struck with a sudden thought.

"Alister, I will find a way to save the Lombaxes. Maybe it will involve the Dimensionator or maybe it won't. But I will return I promise." She added determinedly, her eyes meeting his.

"We'll see each other again?" she asked Azimuth earnestly.

The general gave a small smile, though there was a hint of sadness in the elder Lombaxes' eyes.

"We will."

Angela forced herself not to glance anymore in the generals direction, and went to join Max outside.

Max was hoisting the last of his equipment onto the ship when he noticed Angela following behind him, he smiled at her pleasantly, but Angela was fixing him with a piercing glare. "I can't believe what you just did." She cried. "Azimuth is your friend!"

"Yes, yes he was my friend." The explorer replied distractedly. "but it does not justify the way in which Alister intended to use the Dimensionator." he said more calmly. "I could not let him stand in the way of eradicating Percival Tachyon."

Angela allowed him to take the last of her possessions aboard the ship, sensing that was the end of the discussion. The way in which the Markazian felt no sympathy towards his longtime friend unnerved her slightly, though she could see both sides of the argument. Max Apogee intended to use the Dimensionator for the good of the galaxy, whilst garnering him the title of discovering perhaps the greatest technological break through in recent history. Alister Azimuth wanted it to change history for the Lombaxes, not just out of reasons personal to him but to correct the misfortunes of a whole race falling under the tyranny of Emperor Tachyon.

"Right, now where was I..."  
>Max began to install several directions into the systems panel, taking a break every once in a while to tinker with the technology whilst from behind him, Angela rolled her eyes in annoyance. If his professionalism wouldn't kill him then his general ignorance to see things clearly certainly would.<br>There was a great almighty bang and suddenly the spacecraft shook with such force that Angela was almost thrown sideways into the wall.  
>"Max be careful!" She warned.<br>"That wasn't me!" He said hastily, holding up his hands in defense.  
>He frowned. "Miss Cross you may want to take a look at this." He said, gesturing to the large radar at the front of the ship. There on the radar was a series of red dots, each representing major planets and any vehicles in the vicinity and one was travelling at an alarming rate heading for...<br>The walls around them shook again.  
>"They've locked down on our position!"<br>Angela swore under her breath.  
>"Space pirates?" The Markazian questioned,<br>"Or worse." Angela said as she made for the ships main controls.  
>"No, go in the back room - the disguise Azimuth gave you - quickly!" He yelled.<br>She darted to her room and quickly laid out her disguise. The outfit was made up of plates of armour in varying shades of charcoal black and grey, set with a gold crested symbol in the center. Angela never did find out from Azimuth what the symbol meant, and she felt a pang of regret at the way in which she and the General had parted.

After fumbling with the numerous zips and buttons, she draped a thick dark cloak around her shoulders and brought the wide-brimmed hood forward to cover her face.  
>Then she turned her attention to the metal trunk at the foot of her bed, grabbing some of her most trusty weaponry. She was debating whether to take some of her experimental prototypes when a loud voice sounded over the intercom.<br>_Third engine failure. Please make necessary landing precautions._  
>Angela grabbed whatever was in reach and then quickly made her way back over to her companion, who was now agonizing over which decision he should make.<br>"Let them come." Angela said, her voice coming out deep and rusty from the face mask she wore. "You never know, it could turn out to be fun to play chase with these guys."  
>But Max shook his head."I have a feeling these are not your ordinary space pirates. They are too well armed, too well equipped..."<br>The masked figure cocked its head slightly. "they were _sent_ here?"  
><em>All engines down, remaining power equal to 40 percent...30 percent<em>...  
>They had no choice.<br>Max smashed a large encased button on the ships main panel and immediately everything seemed to come to a standstill.  
><em>Emergency landing procedure has been initiated. Locking down destination. Stand by.<em>  
>Then to Angela's horror she felt the spacecraft tip. They were practically falling. Blood rushed to her head as she desperately clung to one of the chairs.<br>_Now entering Praxus sector._  
>And still they kept falling, spinning faster and faster, the light in the spacecraft gradually growing darker as they spiralled further and further down into the dark abyss below.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I post this new chapter after hearing the news that a new Ratchet and Clank game AND movie is in the works! Is anyone else as excited as I am?! What are we thinking about the plot for the new game? Since they are bringing old aspects like the thugs-4-less, do you think they'll bring back Angela? Thank you to slash127, alaxbird, Mic-RNOL-Mik, Temporal abnormalities, KiwiLombax15, MrBlack103, ninakietnaki and Grand DRAGN 4.7 for their lovely reviews of chapter 1&2 and thank you for the kind messages that were sent to me to make sure I continued writing. You guys are the best!

Now remember, in this and last chapter we are still 3 years in the past - around the end of UYA and the beginning of Deadlocked in the Ratchet and Clank timeline - however don't worry, Ratchet will be returning very soon in the story. I already have most of chapter 4 written up, so if you want to read on... **Review!**


End file.
